Blizzard's Soul Mate
A sort of sequel to "Pups and the Kidnap Caper" showing the aftermath related to Blizzard's life. Please do not edit this. I have the whole idea in my head. I just can't finish it all in one day. ---- It had been a week since Blizzard had tried to kidnap his sister's puppies, and most emphatically failed. He had severely underestimated how much they cared for their pups, since he had never experienced the feeling himself. What Tundra had said "Have fun with being alone," had hit him in the soft spot, because he knew it was true. How Rocky had threatened to tear him apart and how he himself had been frightened that it was true, had left a mark in his mind. He walked down a sidewalk, lost in thought, when they were interrupted by a loud clang. He looked into the alley to find a Siberian husky with her eyes closed and a piece of a gutter on top of her. Blizzard was overtaken by her beauty and he felt a feeling he had never felt before. His heart pumped quickly and his face felt hot and sweaty. He got closer and realized that she was unconscious. He started to get worried and tried to wake her up. "Hey. Hey! Wake up," Blizzard beckoned, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Who are you?" the pup said, obviously frightened. "Easy, I don't want to hurt you. I'm Blizzard." "Really. That's ironic. We both have names of disasters that involve snow. I'm Avalanche." "What a nice name." "Thanks." "So what are you doing out here?" "I live out here. I'm a stray." "Really? I would never had guessed. You look so pretty and well groomed," Blizzard said, then felt like face-pawing. Why did he just say that?! Avalanche blushed and said "Thanks. You're pretty handsome yourself. Of course, we look like twins but, still." Blizzard looked at himself and then at her. She was right! They looked like twins, only she had the most amazing dark blue eyes. She let down her front left paw, and then winced. "What's wrong?" Blizzard asked. "I broke my paw. I'll have to let it heal," she responded glumly. Blizzard thought hard for a few seconds then decided. "I know someone who can help. You stay here." And with that, he made his way over to the Lookout. "I just hope Rocky doesn't answer the door," Blizzard thought as he made his way over. ---- Blizzard made it to the Lookout and nervously gulped. What if they kicked him out as soon as they saw him? He could fail Avalanche! No. That couldn't happen. She was the first one to not shrug him off as soon as she met him. He had to help her. So he took the risk and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, he was stumbling over his back paws. It was Rocky, and as soon as he saw him, he bared him teeth and anger filled his eyes. "What are you doing here! Have you come to try and steal my pups again!" "Look! Look! I'm sorry! That was stupid of me! But I have an emergency!" "Are you trying to separate me from my puppies again! Because it won't work!" "No! I'm not! I'm not that stupid to try again! There's a puppy with a broken paw and she needs help! Tell you what! You can leash me! You can not let me out of your sight! Just help her!" All the yelling attracted Tundra and the other pups and when they saw Blizzard they were outraged. The puppies looked at him as if he were a monster, which, for some reason, made his heart hurt, but he pushed the feeling aside and after a good lot of yelling, stumbling over his back paws when Rocky threatened him, convincing, and an agreement to wear a leash, he managed to be able to show them the way to Avalanche. ---- When they got back to the alley where Avalanche was hiding, Rocky, Zuma, and Ryder seemed to be surprised that he was telling the truth, and when they got back with Avalanche, the others, who had stayed to take care of the puppies, also seemed surprised. "Can you let my friend off of that leash, please," Avalanche asked politely, since they had tied Blizzard's leash to the table, just to be safe. "Once we've taken care of your paw," responded Chase, as all of them gave Blizzard the stink eye, and Avalanche had had just about enough. "No! You let him go now!" Avalanche yelled and stomped her broken paw, then winced. "Hey! Calm down!" Chase yelled. "No! Not until you LET HIM GO!" she yelled, then kept on stomping on her bad foot. Blizzard, nor anyone else, couldn't believe it! She was defending HIM! "Okay! Okay! We'll let him go! Just calm down!" Chase exclaimed, tired of this behavior. "We will?" everyone, except Chase, Blizzard, and Avalanche, said simultaneously. "Yes, we will," Chase said and gave everyone a death stare, and no one dared object, except Rocky. "He is the enemy! Did you forget what he did to my pups, Chase!" exclaimed Rocky, clearly outraged. "No, but maybe you forgot that if she keeps stomping, she's going to break her paw off completely!" Chase yelled back. "Stop! I'm not going to let my brother make my friends argue like that," Tundra said. "This isn't Blizzard's fault!" Chase responded angrily. "He's right, it isn't. Rocky is the one that started it," Avalanche said with a smirk, "Why don't you just let Blizzard go and this whole problem will be solved." And they listened to her. With a bit of convincing, she had Blizzard free and leash-less in just a few minutes. About an hour later, Avalanche was all bandaged up and ready to leave. "Well, see you all later," Avalanche said and just as she was going to walk out with Blizzard, she was stopped by Ryder. "I was wondering... How would you like to join the Paw Patrol?" Ryder asked Avalanche. Blizzard knew what was coming. She would accept and he would be left alone again. Ryder waved the collar in front of her and Blizzard knew that she would accept. A home, a caring family, constant food. What was there to not like? He let his head limp and he looked away and as he started walking out the door, he heard something he never thought he would hear. "No. I don't want to be a member of the Paw Patrol. That would mean I would have to leave Blizzard and I definitely don't want to do that." Everyone's mouths hung open as she turned her back to the rest of them, to the Paw Patrol, and walked happily away with Blizzard and they both knew, they all knew that Blizzard had found his soul mate, and he couldn't be happier. So it turned out, Tundra was wrong. He wouldn't always be alone, and now, he knew that. I'm very open for suggestions for a sequel and/or extensions or added parts for this story. Leave all ideas in comment. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories